Traditional data centers use high density storage systems to store and manage large amounts of data. High density storage systems may include storage memory that is positioned in a relatively small storage space. These storage systems may generate large amounts of heat due in part to the close proximity of the storage system components and large number of operations being performed to access the data from the storage memory.
Currently, cooling fans are used to remove the heat from the components of the storage system. A side-effect of the cooling fans is that large amounts of noise can be generated from the spinning fan blades of the cooling fans. The generated noise is a problem that is increased by, for example, adding additional fans and increasing fan spin speed.
As storage systems are improved to provide even higher storage density, it has become increasingly difficult to cool these storage systems while meeting acoustic requirements. Fan blades have been developed with various configurations to minimize the noise generated by fans; however, these improvements on their own are only able to provide limited improvements for reducing fan noise.
Another fan technology improvement in high density storage systems is to implement variable speed high revolution per minute (RPM) fans. These high RPM fans may spin fan blades with reduced speeds during normal operation to offer noise reduction benefits. However, when a failure or service scenario occurs, fan blade spin speed may be increased, thereby temporarily exceeding noise requirements until the failure or service scenario is resolved.
While high RPM fans and improved fan blade technology have helped reduce fan noise, these solutions have reached limits such that these technologies are no longer able to keep up with both the cooling and acoustic requirements of the high density storage systems of today.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and techniques that can meet both cooling and acoustic requirements for higher density storage systems. Thus, while existing fan noise reduction technology has been generally adequate, the techniques described herein provide improved performance and efficiency.